


Nail Polish and Strawberry Suckers

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anime, F/F, Fluff, FxF, Lesbian, Mutual Pining, Pining, danganronpa - Freeform, pekobuki - Freeform, sleepover, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ibuki invites Peko to a sleepover.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Nail Polish and Strawberry Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> lack of pekobuki content on here, had to do something myself smh.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I looked at the clock before looking back at her.

_It's 11 PM..._

She lay down on the floor in front of me, her elbows propped on my pillow. I watched as her pale hand reached up and pulled her glasses off the bridge of her nose, setting them up on my nightstand and meeting my eyes with her own.   
"Mioda..." She softly spoke, resting her chin in the palms of her hands, "I've... Never really been to one of these before... I want to... Thank you for inviting me."  
I flashed a wide smile, "Of course Ibuki would invite you to a sleepover, Peko-Peko! You're one of the best pals Ibuki has ever had!" She smiled, sighing a little as she turned her eyes back to her finger, which was tracing shapes into the carpet beneath her.   
  
I awkwardly sat there, fiddling with the cord to my headphones and watching her. Plugging my headphones into my E-Handbook, I clicked on a random playlist and hit play. Peko looked up at me and frowned slightly.  
Pulling my headphones away from my ears, I chimed, "Something wrong, Peko-Peko?" She shifted her body to get a better look at me.   
I was sitting little ways in front of her, my legs crossed, hunched over the bowl of popcorn sitting between us. She delicately reached a hand into the bowl, pausing before she could grab another handful.  
  
"What do people usually do... At sleepovers, I mean?" She asked. Her deep red eyes pierced right through my heart as I felt my face turn pink.  
"Well... All kinds of stuff! When Ibuki hangs out with Zumi' and Hoko', they talk about all sorts of things, play Truth or Dare, or do one anothers nails..." I trailed off as Peko suddenly sat up on her knees, leaning closer to me.  
"Could you... Perhaps paint my nails?" She stuttered. My face felt hot as she held out her hand for me to grab. I nervously grabbed it, reaching into my nightstand drawer with my other hand.  
  
Her hand felt cold. It's like I was holding an ice pack wrapped in a soft towel... A very, very soft towel...  
  
"Your hands are very warm... Here... " Peko muttered, pulling my hand towards her and cupping it between hers.  
"Well... your hands are super cold!" I said, pulling a bottle of black nail polish from the drawer and pushing it shut with my elbow.  
  
"Ah... I apologize, then." Peko softly smiled and released my hand from hers, simply laying them on the ground beside her and waiting as I readied the polish.  
I reached a hand towards one of hers, running my fingertips along her palm and pulling her closer, the brush in my other hand. She leaned towards me, extending her arm and resting her hand in mine. I leaned towards her hand and carefully began painting the nail on her thumb.   
  
_Oh my God. Oh my God. We're holding hands. I am holding hands with Pekoyama... Oh.. My God..._  
  
As I finished painting the first hand, I slowly sank it to the ground. Carefully, I set her hand down on my pillow.  
"Okay, so now this one has to dry. Keep it super still, okay? Wouldn't want nail polish everywhere!" I forced a laugh and nodded to my desk, covered in various streaks of colored polishes. She turned to the desk, then back at me, a faint smile on her face.  
  
_Holy shit... Ibuki, no no no, stop it... Stop it... Just finish her nails..._  
  
"Mioda... Are you alright?" Peko asked, her head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
_STOP IT STOP IT STOP!!! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT IBUKI-_  
  
"Yeah! Sorry I was just thinking..." I trail off and reach for her other hand. I gently lift her palm up, letting it settle in my own. I gently hummed while painting each nail, trying my best not to get polish on her hands. Suddenly, she began talking,  
"I like this..."  
"What?" I look up to meet her eyes, my cheeks heating up slightly.   
"I just... Don't ever get to 'hang out' with people, other than Young Master Fuyuhiko, of course..." She says. She looks to the floor, and if I'm not mistaken it seems as if though her bangs are covering a pink face.  
"I'm glad it's you that I'm with right now, Mioda." Peko looks back at me, her nose scrunching as she smiles. My heart stopped for a moment and I took a deep breath, focusing once more on her last two unpainted nails.  
"Ibuki is glad you're here too, Peko-Peko. Things are always more exciting with you around!"   
Peko sat still as I finished painting her nails, and though I tried my best to focus on her nails, my eyes kept drifting back to hers.  
"There!" I said, slowly releasing her hand. She looked at her hands, holding them out in front of her and flashing a faint smile.  
"Thank you, Mioda... Uhm... I mean, thanks Ibuki..." She looked away once more, reaching her dried hand into her bag.  
I felt my whole body heat up as she said my name. I looked up at her to say something, but she was digging into her backpack, completely focused on it.  
  
_Is she blushing too? No. No way- I am such a disaster... God..._  
  
"I brought some sweets... Just, something to thank you for inviting me..." Peko said, pulling a small pink sack from her bag. It sure smelled sweet.  
"Oh my! You didn't have to!" I claimed, glad to break the silence. She pulled the drawstrings of the sack open, revealing various hard candies, lollipops, and chocolate pieces.  
"No takebacks now!" I yell as I grab a sucker, immediately unwrapping it and popping it into my mouth. Peko smiled and set the candies next to the popcorn. She rolled onto her back, laying her head on one side of the pillow and staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars scattered along my ceiling. I jokingly held my sucker between two fingers like a cigarette as I lay on my back as well, my head resting on the other side of the pillow, our bodies layed out on opposite sides of it.  
"Strawberry is Ibuki's favorite flavor..." I smiled and turned my head to look at Peko, who was already turned towards me. My eyes widened slightly, only a few inches away from hers. She looked at the sucker, held by it's stick between my fingers.   
"I prefer cherry, though sweet foods aren't quite satisfactory to me in general..." Peko shrugged. I turned to lay on my side, facing her.   
"No way! Strawberry is the bomb, here, try it!"  
I paused, recoiling slightly at what I just said. Peko seemed surprised too. I felt my stomach flutter as I watched her grab the sucker from my hand.  
"If you insist..." She said, popping the lollipop into her mouth.  
  
_That did NOT just happen-_  
  
This wasn't my first time sharing candies like this, I did with Koizumi and Saionji all the time, but... This felt... Different.  
My entire body grew hotter and hotter as I watched Peko taste the lollipop that I'd had in my own mouth moments before. She opened her mouth and pulled the sucker away, passing it back to me.  
"You're right, very sweet." She said.  
I stared at the sucker, now returned to my own hands.   
  
_It's like... An indirect kiss..._  
  
I nonchalantly put the sucker into my mouth, looking back at Peko. She was faintly smiling, her eyes meeting mine.  
"So, Peko..." I said, still adjusting to calling her by her first name. She inhaled and smiled, turning her body to get a better look at me.  
"What's going on with you and Little Man?" I raise an eyebrow, and Peko quietly giggles.  
"Nothing, really. If you're trying to strike up 'Boy Talk,' lets just say there won't be much for me to talk about..." Peko smirked slightly before regaining her serious composture. She reached towards my face and grabbed the stick of the sucker, pulling it away from me. Once more, my lollipop was in her mouth.  
I laughed it off, "Really? You and him seem so close, though..." I felt my brain melt as she clicked her tongue, my lollipop resting on her lower lip.  
"Of course, he is my master, I'm sworn to protect him." She said calmly. I pulled the sucker from her mouth, grinning as she jokingly furrowed her brow. I popped the sucker in my mouth and continued to speak,  
"That's a big thing to swear to someone... Are you sure you two aren't a thing or-?"  
"Definitely not, I can assure you..."  
I tilted my head further into the pillow, "Why not?"  
"We were together at one point, he and I..." Peko lay flat on her back once more, "But he and I both realized that we weren't exactly one anothers type."  
I pulled the sucker from my mouth and handed it to her, she took it, laying it on her tongue.   
"That's surprising. Kuzuryuu seems like a good guy!"  
"That's just it... He is a good guy..."  
"So..." I began, taking the sucker back from Peko's hands, "Why did you break up?"  
Peko inhaled sharply.  
"Because he's a guy."  
  
_No way. No fucking way.  
_  
"Oh..." I quietly said, flopping onto my back and staring, wide-eyed, at my ceiling. I felt sweat form on my brow as I saw Peko turn to me out of the corner of my eye. I gently bit down on the sucker to keep myself from screaming with joy.  
She's gay! She's gay! Oh my god Ibuki you've hit the JACKPOT!!!  
"So... How many people know?" I asked. Peko squinted her eyes for a moment.  
"Other than you... Three." She lifted her head, sitting up. I awkwardly pushed myself up as well, turning to face her.  
"Young Master Fuyuhiko, of course... I also told Princess Sonia and Tanaka at the same time..." She counted each person on her fingers, pausing for a moment to look at her nails.  
"You... Did a very good job with these, by the way. I've never really had my nails done."  
"No prob, doc!" I smiled, flashing finger guns at her. She laughed, her cheeks gaining a rose-colored hue. I adjusted the way I was sitting, nervously hugging my knees to my chest.  
I watched as she stood up, grabbing the pillow from the floor and tossing it onto my bed, the pausing.  
"You have... So many stuffed animals!" She beamed, reaching into the pile of plushies on my bed.   
"Yeah, I know, it's a little childish-" I began, interrupted by Peko pulling a large panda plushie from the pile. She wrapped her arms around it, and I watched as she stood there, burying her fingers into its fluff. She walked towards me, sitting across from me and resting the plushie on her lap. Her arms still wrapped around the bear, I swallowed as her eyes met mine.  
  
"His n-name is Yazawa..." I stuttered, diverting my gaze from hers.  
"That's a good name." Peko smiled, digging her chin into the plushie's cheek.  
"You can have him!" I blurted out, hugging my knees tighter against my chest.   
Peko raised her head and silently smiled. She turned her body so that she was sitting next to me, our backs pressed onto the wall. I felt my body stiffen as her shoulder brushed against mine. I sat in silence, pulling the lollipop from my mouth and biting my lower lip. I turned my eyes towards Peko.  
Her face was buried in the plushie's stomach, only her eyes, lazily staring into the distance, were peeking out. I heard her take a deep breath, slowly shutting her eyes before opening them again and looking at me.  
I scratched at the back of my head and smiled, holding up the lollipop. She took it, sitting up and looking at it for a moment, then looking back at me.  
"Peko... Is everything alright?" I tilted my head.  
Peko smiled, chuckling slightly, and I felt my heart stop once more. She pulled a hand away from the plush, letting it roll between her legs, and gently laced her fingers with mine.   
"Everything is... Perfect." She whispered as she popped the sucker into her mouth.  
I felt my breathing speed up and my stomach swell with butterflies. I pressed my palm into hers, gently running my thumb along the side of her cold hand. I felt her shoulders relax as she smiled, the stick of the lollipop peeking between her lips. She grabbed it with her other hand, holding it out to me.

_Fuck it._

I reached my hand out, but rather than grabbing the sucker, I reached towards her. I gently brushed my fingers against her jawline, turning her head to face me. She looked at me, flashing a wide smile before leaning into me.  
I felt our hands release from one another as her lips met mine. I gasped slightly, my entire body melting as I kissed her. She reached both hands up, cupping my face, the cold sensation on my cheeks only making me feel warmer.   
I pulled away from her, taking a deep breath. She locked eyes with me, her entire face beaming for the first time. I pressed my forehead against hers, too stunned to speak. We both sat there for a moment, one of her hands trailing back down to hold mine. She placed her other hand on my chin, tilting my head up to look at her.   
I gulped, watching as she hesitated, her lips just barely hovering away from mine. She pulled away slightly, her hand still on my chin.  
"Is this okay...?" She softly whispered, her usual cold demeanor completely vanishing from her voice.  
"Oh my god, yes of course it is!" I smile, feeling her hand gently squeeze against my palm as she locks her lips with mine once more. This one much deeper than the one before. She leaned her body over mine, my shoulders pushing against the wall.  
After a bit, she pulled away, pushing loose strands of hair behind my ears.  
  
_Wow... I am so in love...  
_  
"My Peko-Peko..." I flashed a smile, wrapping my arms around the back of her neck. I planted a kiss on her forehead, "Ibuki loves you..."  
I felt Peko's hands meet my hips and run up to the bend of my back. She pulled me into her, laying on top of me and hugging me.  
"I love you too..." I heard Peko whisper, digging her face into the crook of my neck.  
We sat there for a moment, my entire body lazily wrapped around Peko's. I began to close my eyes, focusing on her breath against my collar.  
  
"Ibuki..." Peko said, slowly pushing herself off of me, "You shouldn't fall asleep on the floor, come on now..." She stood, reaching a hand down for me to grab. Groaning, I grabbed her hand and let her pull me up. I sat down on the corner of my bed and looked up at her, she was reaching down to grab the plushie off the floor.   
"Ah... I apologize..." She whispered, peeling what was left of the sucker we had shared from my carpet. She tossed it into the trashcan besides my table, then sat on the bed next to me. I looked at her and smiled, leaning my head onto her shoulder. I put all my weight onto her, pushing us both over into the mass of pillows on my bed. She laughs and wraps her arms around my stomach, hugging me from behind. I wrap my own arms around the panda bear plush, the lingering smell of her perfume on its stomach.  
I felt Peko plant a kiss on the back of my neck, sending a small shiver down my back.

"Sleep well, okay? I love you..." Peko mumbled, pulling my body even closer to hers. I felt my eyes grow heavy with tiredness, the clock on my wall read 1:47 AM.

"Ibuki loves you too, 'Panda Bear'..."

  


**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
